Talk:Flemeth's Real Grimoire
Title I realise I misspelt Flemeth in the title here. Trying to find someone who can tell me how to correct it! Thanks. --MiyuEmi 09:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, to change a page title, it has to be moved. To do this, there should be a "move" button up the top of the page, next to history, though I can make the change if you prefer. . Loleil 09:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Got it done. Thanks a million for that! --MiyuEmi 11:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Since this is not an "Actual Event" I removed the event-box -- Snfonseka 13:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for that. --MiyuEmi 14:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) flemeths quest I went to the room where the book is spose ta be but there is no chest that will open is there a glitch or something Poor Tactics!! I just have to say this for the benefit of everyone else who ends up coming to this page for advice on how to go about defeating Flemeth. The tactics you've suggested for fighting her are absolutely horrible. I tried your method for about an hour, only to continuously get pulverized. After getting frustrated enough to come up with my own method, I beat her on the second try. I used Shale and Sten, Sten using threaten, while he and Shale and my created character (a mage) focused fire while Wynne acted as healer. I highly suggest that anyone interested in beating her quickly use this method. Two tanks, two casters, one of which is spirit healer. Have your damage give Flemeth everything they've got, using healing potions to help Wynne keep up with damage control whenever necessary. Putting a bow on your tank is simply a horrible idea. Come at her strong and relentlessly, and you will prevail. This worked for me at an average level of 11. I suggest that the tactics section be updated to show this improved method of attack. Not up to me though. kthxbai!:) 06:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) So many players, so many tactics ! Don't say it's horrible just because you are more efficient with warriors than with mages. It is possible to defeat Flemeth with any party configuration as long as the player is experienced with a type of character and a tactic. The tactic described in the article is only one of the possible tactics, it is not THE tactic for defeating Flemeth. ( I did not even try it, I have my own strategy). Same applies to all "strategies" in the wiki. But you are right, this kind of individual opinions is not objective and should be left to forums. edit : I just read the article again : "one tank with a bow and the rest should be mages". What rest ? There is 4 characters in the party and the only mage available for this quest is Wynne and possibly the warden himself if he is a mage. This tactics is absurd. At best it should be modified to say "Take Wynne in the party and equip the other characters with bows". Croquignol 20:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, Croquignol, that doesn't make sense! It would be great if you or someone else could update the article. (I could try, but I always struggle with Flemeth so I don't think my strategic insight will be worth much - though I agree a good archer makes a big difference.) 21:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Let someone else do this, then. English is not my native language and it would be difficult for me to write more than some lines without major grammar issues. Besides, each single character build is different, and just saying "Alistair is the best in this fight" means nothing, as you get Alistair at level 4�but at level 15 each player will have built a very different character. Not speaking of the warden himself. Who needs to take Alistair with a much stronger warrior warden, but if the player likes Alistair why not take him ? Because it is written in the wiki ? As long as it is perfectly possible to win the game with a solo warden the choice of companions is left to the player individual taste. There is almost no situation where any companion is really NEEDED (even to fight a�high dragon). They make the game more entertaining and enjoyable, but that's all. This is why I think a wiki is not the right place to give such tips because it can be misleading. I believe most people trust the wiki and think the advices given here are the way it is meant to be played when they are only questionnable individual opinions. Croquignol 16:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Bugs I just wondered if there are any known fixes for the bug described in the article Results What will happen if you spare (avoid) Flemeth? Will anything bad happen in the future, specificly to Morrigan? --Rolan Zevran 00:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps in the future, but not in the game. Just like freeing the demon in Asunder quest or in Warden keep. It may have desastrous consequences for the world but not for the game. By the way, did you notice how morrigan says the thing ? she wonders if Flemeth can really be killed for good or for some time only. However, dealing with Flemeth in a way or the other has no influence in the game and she will not reappear in the game. She also disappear if you ask Morrigan to leave. You can still access her hut but there is nobody inside or aroundCroquignol 20:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) "Although Flemeth promises to return (if you allow her to flee), she does not do so during the game." The above is untrue. Flemeth does not promise to return, she in fact promises the opposite: "You and I will not meet again, that I guarantee." While she may well come after Morrigan later in life (she does say that watching what she does with her freedom will be 'interesting'), she makes it clear that she won't pursue the Warden again. 15:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) At the risk of being accused of spoilers, in later games you realise there isn't much difference whether you kill Flemeth or not. Her magic is strong enough to ensure her essence survives anyway. What is needed, however, is the conversation and approval for the meeting with Morrigan afterwards. Having lied about killing Flemeth I was awarded only 7 points of Morrigan approval (and no, Morrigan is not maxed out yet). (talk) 14:30, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Missing Dialogue I returned to the camp after getting the grimoir, but instead of initiating dialogue with her, I simply gifted her the grimoir from the inventory menu. I was never asked what happened to Flemeth and I fear that missing that dialogue will block future romance options. Has anyone come across this bug? (talk) 01:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure you can really call it a "bug." In the finished version of the game, there is no new dialogue with Morrigan after killing Flemeth but before giving her the grimoire. You just give her the book and then new conversations open up. Originally, I understand, there was going to be a conversation with Morrigan that would trigger as soon as you entered camp after leaving Flemeth's hut, but it was cut from the game, along with a few other scenes. If you're playing on the PC there's a "Morrigan Restoration" mod out there somewhere that will reinstate the missing conversation. If you're playing on Xbox or PS3 then what you see is what you get.--DarkAger (talk) 04:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Title - Flemeth's Gromoire On the 360, this quest is titled Flemeth's Grimoire, not Flemeth's Real Grimoire (talk) 10:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) de stijl Not so! "Alistair's approval only changes on the PC; it does not change on the XBox or PS3 versions of the game. " This statement may have once been true, but it is false now. Apparently, you get nothing but a chance to pit your skills against the high dragon when you tell her that you want the book for yourself. Why should that be? odd when you tell flemeth that morrigan knows how you expand your life flemeth responce is "that she does but do you" could this meen that morrigan was lying and also flemeth does say at the beggining "lovely morrigan has atlast found someone to dance to her tune" this meens that her other daughters probably tried the same thing just saying that perhaps flemeth is not as evil as morrigan makes her out to be.--(Jesse Brown (talk) 22:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC)) Image Wanted I think this article should have an image on it, in line with other quest articles, but I'm unsure what it should be an image of. I'm inclined to go with Morrigan since this is her personal quest, but having Flemeth might be more appropriate (probably shouldn't be of Flemeth the Shapeshifter, though, since you can actually avoid fighting her). Thoughts? Kelcat (talk) 18:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think a human form of Flemeth is the most appropriate since the quest's name and walkthrough primarily involves her. Also I think a high dragon could be a spoiler. 21:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC)